Petit Papa Noël
by Nekoyo-chan
Summary: Eren Jaeger, jeune serveur de dix-huit ans, s'ennuie ferme dans sa petite routine. Pourtant, la veille de Noël, un Père Noël à l'accoutrement déroutant et au langage bien fleuri va peut-être apporter le petit quelque chose manquant à sa vie. Riren subtil / UA
**Auteure :** Nekoyo-chan !

 **Titre :** Petit Papa Noël

 **Rating :** T ! Un grand merci à **emylou** pour m'avoir aidé sur ce *BIP* de pairing !

 **Couple :** Riren (subtile ;D). On va dire que vous choisissez le fin ! ;)

 **Disclamer :** Les petits personnages qui apparaissent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hajime Isayama ! :D ... Pourquoi... ;_;

 **Ps :** Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'ortho, syntaxe,... je me suis relue mais c'est que ces p'tites choses sont tenaces ! xD

 **Pps :** Voici mon 2ème OS ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Et merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé sur l'autre OS, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

* * *

 **Petit Papa Noël**

* * *

La première fois que je le vis, j'eus le plus gros blanc de ma vie, le temps semblant s'arrêter alors que mes yeux le dévisageaient.

Hein ? Ah, non, pas dans le sens que vous croyez, j'en ai bien peur...

Donc, je disais : la première fois que je l'ai vu, mon cerveau a eu un bug.

Il était affreusement _ridicule._

Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive de pouffer en me remémorant ce moment.

Bref, la raison de mon hilarité ? Son déguisement grotesque de Père Noël. A première vue, il n'y a rien d'amusant, mais là... c'était épique.

Commençons par le commencement : ses chaussures. Au lieu des grosses bottes traditionnelles, notre cher énergumène avait eu la merveilleuse idée de les troquer avec des baskets décrépites. Ouais, je vous parle de ces larges godasses qui servent pour les randonnées et qui vous font ressembler au Bigfoot.

Déjà, l'allure de notre Père Noël avait perdu de sa superbe. Mais si ce n'était que ça !

Son bas semblait tout droit sorti du placard de son grand-père. Vous savez, cette espèce de pantalon gris ou beige – la plupart du temps – qui vous arrivait en-dessous des côtes, et était attaché par des bretelles ? Ben, c'était exactement le même genre, sauf que la couleur était un curieux mélange entre le bordeaux et le marron foncé. Quel manque de goût !

Le gros manteau rouge faisant normalement ressortir le ventre bedonnant du vieil homme à la barbe blanche, ressemblait plus à une veste de sport délavée, cachant un bide pas si énorme que ça – si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Sa barbe blanche brillait au loin démontrant sa matière synthétique. Je me souviens avoir lâché un ricanement nerveux en voyant bien nettement les élastiques qui servaient d'attache. Franchement...

Seul le bonnet semblait être en bon état et placé de la bonne façon (en même temps, où pouvons-nous bien mettre un bonnet autre part que sur la tête...)

Pour couronner le tout, son expression peu avenante ne l'aidait en rien. Croyait-il vraiment attirer les enfants avec son regard qui fusillait tout ce qui l'approchait ? Et les gamins qui se moquaient de sa petite taille ne semblaient pas arranger son humeur exé garçonnet avait particulièrement été... froissant à son égard. Mais le curieux Père Noël l'avait bien vite remis à sa place.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que _notre_ histoire commença.

* * *

Le réveil émit un bruit strident, tirant son possesseur du sommeil brutalement. Celui-ci, après avoir fait un bon mémorable dans son lit, écrasa sans ménagement le bouton pour éteindre la machine hurlante.

– Putain... grommela-t-il en se renfonçant dans ses couvertures.

Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et s'extirpa des draps avec difficulté, ceux-ci ayant eu la merveilleuse idée de l'entourer comme un cocon l'aurait fait sur un papillon.

Après s'être dépêtré de ses chaînes en tissus, il marcha lentement vers sa chaise de bureau où il avait déposé ses vêtements sur le dossier. Il les enfila tout aussi lentement, encore dans le coaltar. Une fois apprêté, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, tombant directement sur un petit salon jouxté par une cuisine ouverte et lilliputienne. Et malgré ses dix-huit ans, il prit une boite de céréales _Crunch_ dans un placard et versa le contenu dans un bol, ajouta un peu de lait et plaça le récipient dans le micro-ondes pendant quelques secondes, observant les bulles qui se formaient petit à petit de ses yeux turquoises fatigués. Quand de grosses bulles commencèrent à exploser, il éteignit la machine et sortit la bol, jurant quand ses doigts se brûlèrent dessus. Il se posa sur le canapé après avoir attrapé une cuillère et alluma la télé, regardant un dessin animé tout en mangeant.

Le ventre rempli, il alla dans la salle de bain – la pièce attenante à sa chambre – , et se lava les dents, fixant son reflet dans le miroir sans y faire attention. Il passa ensuite une main dans sa chevelure brune et rebelle, ne cherchant pas plus que ça à la coiffer, sachant que le résultat final ne serait pas mieux. Il retourna par la suite dans le salon, reprenant sa place sur le canapé avant de prendre son portable qui jonchait sur la table basse. Il l'alluma tout en regardant l'heure sur sa montre : sept heures et dix-sept minutes. Le mobile vibra dans ses mains et il déverrouilla l'écran pour aller dans sa messagerie, le prénom de son meilleure ami ayant pris une couleur différente de celle de ses autres contactes. Il cliqua dessus et regarda le message :

Armin : Ne sois pas en retard !

Le brun souffla : le blond lui envoyait toujours un message pour le prier de ne pas être en retard, alors qu'il ne travaillait même pas dans le même lieu que lui... Et puis, il n'embauchait qu'à huit heures et mettait en général qu'une petite trentaine de minutes pour arriver au café, il avait donc largement le temps. Même s'il trouvait que son ami s'inquiétait pour rien, il lui répondit quand même :

Moi : Oui, oui. Je suis déjà prêt.

Il reposa l'engin sur la table basse et s'enfonça dans le canapé, snobant la vibration qui fit bouger l'objet en face de lui.

L'adolescent végéta pendant quelques minutes devant la télé avant de l'éteindre et se lever. Il attrapa une veste, la température étant de seize degrés malgré le fait qu'on était décembre, le vingt-quatre, plus précisément.

En se souvenant de la date, il fit une grimace : il allait suer au travail, aujourd'hui...

Il se chaussa de ses vieilles converses puis sortit de son appartement, prenant bien soin de fermer à clef derrière lui. Il descendit les quelques marches menant au hall de l'immeuble, puis sortit de celui-ci, une brise fraîche le faisant frissonner.

Le brun marcha un certain temps dans la ville plongée à demi dans le noir, commençant lentement à s'éveiller. Il arriva pile en même temps que le bus qui freina à son arrêt. Il monta à l'intérieur et s'assit à une place libre, au milieu d'hommes et de femmes d'affaire.

Un vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il descendit et n'eut à faire que quelques mètres pour se retrouver devant le café-bar où il travaillait. Il contourna ce dernier, passant par la porte de derrière réservée au personnel, et traversa un couloir pour atterrir dans les vestiaires.

– Tiens, Jaeger !

Ledit Jaeger posa ses yeux sur la personne qui venait de parler. Il fronça les sourcils, son humeur maussade se transformant en irritation.

– Kirschtein... fit-il d'une voix sèche après avoir ouvert son casier.

Il attrapa son tablier, un badge portant son prénom accroché dessus. Jean, son collègue, lui fit une énième remarque quant à tronche de zombi qu'il arborait mais il l'ignora, prenant la direction de la Grande Salle comme lui et ses partenaires aimaient l'appeler.

Il passa une porte et se retrouva dans son lieu de travail. Il regarda sa montre : huit heure tapante. Retenant un soupir, le brun se mit au travail, commençant à passer un coup de balai dans la pièce, ce qu'il avait déjà fait le veille Mais comme son patron aimé que son café soit propre, il refit une deuxième fois la corvée, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Jean le rejoignit entre temps, astiquant le bar. Le café n'ouvrait qu'à neuf heures aujourd'hui, ils avaient donc un peu moins d'une heure pour tout nettoyer une nouvelle fois.

Le jeune Jaeger passa une main sur son front en poussant un soupir de soulagement : fini ! Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre : huit heures cinquante-huit. Il haussa les épaules et partit déverrouiller la porte menant sur une grande allée commerciale. Il s'encouragea mentalement et tourna la pancarte, mettant le côté où « Ouvert ! » été inscrit vers l'extérieur. Il retourna ensuite au bar, aidant Jean à fignoler le nettoyage.

Les premiers clients firent vite leur apparition, discutant bruyamment de la fête à venir, les bambins ne tenant plus en place. Le brun, en voyant autant de monde, n'avait pu s'empêcher de maudire Marco, son autre collègue, de ne pas être là aujourd'hui même s'il savait que celui-ci était en train de se soigner, la grippe ayant trouvé que son corps était une bonne victime.

Pendant toute la matinée, jusqu'à treize heures où il put prendre une pause bien méritée, l'adolescent n'avait pas arrêté de courir, allant de table en table pour prendre les commandes et les apporter, Jean gérant le bar. Ses trente minutes de repos furent savourées, mais le temps fila et il dut reprendre sa place dans la Grande Salle, les deux garçons inversant leur rôle.

Au bout de quelques temps le brun regarda ses clients, voyant avec satisfaction qu'ils étaient tous servis. Il s'octroya donc une nouvelle petite pause, accoudé au bar.

Ses yeux voyagèrent sur l'avenue en face de lui, la contemplant facilement grâce à la vitre parfaitement récurée. Il avait une belle vue, le panneau de verre mangeant tout le mur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit une personne bizarrement accoutrée plantée sur le trottoir du magasin d'en face. L'allée n'étant pas bien large, il put donc l'examiner aisément, constatant que ce qui se cacher derrière ces vêtements horribles était un homme.

Il devina sans mal avec la barbe blanche, les habits rouges-bordeaux, et le bonnet de la même couleur, que l'homme était sensé être déguisé en Père Noël. Oui, _sensé_. Le jeune se plaqua une main sur la bouche en le détaillant plus précisément, tentant de ne pas exploser de rire.

Il portait d'énormes chaussures, une sorte de salopette d'une étrange couleur bordeaux et une vieille veste rouge qui avait sans doute connu des jours bien meilleurs. Seuls le bonnet et la barbe semblaient être normaux – même si cette dernière criait le synthétique.

Le personnage lui-même n'était pas avenant, ne cherchant nullement à attirer les enfants, paraissant plutôt faire le contraire en lançant des regards glacials à tous ceux qui l'approchaient de trop près. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les petits diables de s'arrêter devant lui et de le pointer du doigt, semblant royalement se foutre de sa gueule, mais surtout de sa petite taille – d'après l'humble avis de l'adolescent.

Un petit garçon avoisinant probablement les six ans se stoppa devant l'étrange Père Noël, une gaufre bien chaude nappée de pâte à tartiner dans les mains. Il devait parler à l'homme, et sans doute que ses propos n'étaient pas très plaisants, car le brun vit le visage du Père Noël se fermer peu à peu, donnant un regard plus que noir au garçonnet. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, et quelques secondes plus tard l'enfant jeta sa gaufre par terre avant de s'enfuir en courant, ses pleurs s'entendant jusque dans le bar, rejoignant ce qui devait être sa mère un peu plus loin, qui était en train de regarder la vitrine d'un magasin. Le gamin s'accrocha à sa jambe et hurla des mots incompréhensibles pour le jeune Jaeger. La femme fronça les sourcils et releva la tête, avant de s'avancer à grand pas vers le petit homme pour finir par se poster devant lui. Elle lui cria quelque chose et il répliqua, sa voix dur claquant avec mépris. Elle dut être surprise par le ton car elle ne dit rien de plus, le Père Noël en profitant pour la dépasser en marchant tranquillement, s'avançant vers le café. Cependant, la femme l'interpella une nouvelle fois en vociférant. L'homme s'arrêta, se retourna, et sous les yeux ébahis du brun et des autres passants, lui fit un bras d'honneur, le majeur levé fièrement. Il entendit aussi distinctement le « Ta gueule, grognasse ! » qu'il lui cracha méchamment. La dame resta muette face à ce geste et l'adulte déguisé reprit sa route, ignorant l'autre qui semblait avoir retrouver sa virulence.

Le Père Noël entra dans le café, snobant également les nombreux regards qui le dévisageaient, autant choqués par son accoutrement que par l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Il se posta devant le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret, lâchant un soupir agacé quand il fut installé. Il enleva presque rageusement son bonnet et sa barbe avant de les jeter négligemment sur le sol. Il leva ensuite ses yeux vers le brun et le sonda de son regard pénétrant.

L'adolescent, lui, attendait que l'autre ouvre la bouche, ses grandes billes turquoises plongées dans celles plus petites et métalliques.

L'homme souffla une nouvelle fois avant de lâcher :

– Au lieu de me fixer comme un abruti, sers-moi un café bien noir, morveux.

Ledit morveux se sentit tiquer quand il entendit le ton mauvais de son homologue, et les deux insultes qu'il venait de recevoir gratuitement. Le tout dit en une seule phrase en plus !

Malheureusement, un serveur devait avant tout rester poli, quelque soit la situation et surtout le client. Ravalant alors la réplique acerbe qui lui titillait violemment la langue, il tenta un sourire crispé et questionna d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

– Voulez-vous un sucre ?

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aimer le putain de sucre, morveux ? demanda l'autre, acariâtre, pour toute réponse, un sourcil légèrement haussé.

Le plus jeune se fit une nouvelle fois violence pour ne pas lui cracher à la gueule sa façon de penser. Il se retourna et prit une tasse avant de la mettre sous une machine, regardant le liquide noirâtre couler lentement dans le récipient. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite en fusillant Jean du regard, celui-ci lui lançant des œillades fréquentes, semblant se foutre totalement de lui alors qu'il prenait la commande d'un vieux couple. Le brun grogna, puis se détourna de lui, attrapant la tasse par l'anse pour la poser devant la personne ô combien aimable.

– Tenez.

L'homme ne répondit rien, attrapant directement l'objet sur le dessus avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Le brun haussa un sourcil, quelque peu surpris par la façon qu'il avait de tenir le petit récipient. Il releva ses grands yeux sur le faciès de son aîné, et dut avouer que celui-ci n'était pas moche du tout. Il possédait des traits fins, mais indéniablement masculins et virils. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris pâle et nuageux, reflétant parfaitement le tempérament orageux de son propriétaire. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre, créant un parfait contraste avec sa peau laiteuse. Ils étaient coupés à la « undercut », quelques mèches venant danser effrontément devant ses orbes lunaires. Le petit grincheux, captant son regard insistant, reposa l'objet en face de lui.

– T'as un problème, morveux ?

– N-Non ! répondit celui-ci, gêné de s'être fait prendre.

– Alors pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Le jeune Jaeger ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, virant au rouge cramoisi sous l'embarras et la honte. Cependant, les vagues de colère qui commençaient à déferler en lui lentement mais sûrement, devaient également y être pour quelque chose.

– Tire pas c'te tronche, on dirait que t'as la chiasse et que tu viens de te chier d'ssus, lui fit remarquer l'autre d'une voix narquoise et légèrement mesquine.

En ayant marre de se faire littéralement traiter comme une merde, l'adolescent releva le tête, les sourcils dangereusement froncés.

– Non, je ne me suis pas chier dessus, et je n'ai pas la chiasse merci de vous préoccuper de mon état. Mais j'aimerais vous demander si vous, vous n'êtes pas constipé avec votre comportement imbuvable de parfait connard. Vous savez, si vous êtes bloqué il suffit de demander : je pense avoir tout ce qu'il faut dans la boite à pharmacie, fit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Jean, qui était revenu au bar car môsieur Jaeger papotait avec un client, paraissant avoir oublié qu'il était sur son lieu de travail et que lui, avait besoin d'aide – il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute –, arrêta brusquement tout mouvement en entendant les mots cinglants que lâcha le brun, sûrement pour couper la chique au Père Noël un peu trop désagréable.

– Eh, Jaeger ! Ça va pas de lui parler comme ça ?! Tu dois respecter les clients ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Sa remarque, bien loin de le calmer, énerva celui-ci encore plus et il claqua le torchon qu'il venait de prendre dans ses mains, sur son épaule.

– Oh, toi, ta gueule ! Si t'as pas les couilles de répliquer quand quelqu'un te manque de respect, c'est ton problème ! Et si t'attends les soldes pour t'en acheter une paire, t'as encore un mois à poiroter, horse-face. Moi, client ou pas, je ne vais certainement pas me faire marcher sur les pieds !

En voyant des clients froncer des sourcils en leur direction, « horse-face » grogna.

– Eren ! Tu te calmes, oui ?! Si t'es-

Un petit rire le coupa dans son élan, et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers l'homme. Celui-ci regarda ledit Eren avec un minuscule sourire en coin.

– Moi qui croyais que t'étais un morveux qui chiait encore dans son froc, je vois que je me suis lourdement trompé, ricana-t-il.

Le jeune lui lança un beau regard noir.

– Eren !

Le petit homme se tourna vers Jean.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, toi ? T'as pas des putains de clients à qui lécher l'cul ?

Le jeune Kirschtein écarquilla les yeux, apeuré par le ton froid et menaçant qu'avait pris l'autre, avant de partir d'un pas fulminant pour se diriger vers une table de nouveaux arrivants.

Eren reporta son attention sur son client, légèrement surpris par son intervention. Ce dernier se retourna également vers lui. Il l'évalua un instant avant de faire réapparaître son petit sourire.

– Tu viens de remonter dans mon estime, gamin, dit-t-il en croisant ses bras sur le bar. Le coup des couilles soldées était pas mal.

L'adolescent laissa un petit sourire incertain naître sur son visage, peu sûr que ce soit un compliment.

– Vous également, avoua-t-il finalement. Ça me rend toujours fou de joie de voir ce con de horse-face aussi énervé.

Ses lèvres esquissèrent une moue mesquine, revoyant encore le visage de Kirschtein déformé par la peur et la colère.

– C'est vrai qu'il a une tronche d'équidé, concéda l'homme.

Le brun se tut un instant, surpris, puis explosa de rire, s'attirant de nombreux regards courroucés.

– J'm'apelle Eren, fit-il soudainement dans un grand sourire.

– J'ai cru comprendre, gamin, dit l'autre en regardant son badge.

L'expression narquoise que prit son vis-à-vis le fit un peu rougir, se trouvant bête sur le coup.

– Levi.

Il se redressa, lançant un regard interrogateur à l'homme déguisé avant qu'un éclat de compréhension ne passe dans ses yeux turquoises.

– Eh bien, enchanté, Levi !

Ce dernier grogna et reprit une gorgée de son café. Eren lui, laissa son regard dériver vers l'avenue avant de le rediriger vers la personne en face de lui.

– Dites.

L'autre haussa ses sourcils, l'encourageant à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors, habillé de la sorte ?

Levi parut surpris par sa question, puis grogna à nouveau, ses sourcils se fronçant encore plus.

– T'es bien curieux, gamin.

Celui-ci déglutit, prêt à s'excuser mais le soupir de son aîné l'arrêta.

– Une des mes amies – enfin, elle se considère comme telle –, qui bosse dans le magasin d'en face, m'a obligé à me déguiser en gentil Papa Noël pour soi-disant attirer les passants.

– Si je peux me permettre, le costume n'est pas vraiment approprié, lâcha Eren en se retenant difficilement de rire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois, gamin ? Que j'allais me trouer le cul à jouer le guignole pour faire plaisir à cette tarée ? Elle m'a juste dit de venir en putain de Père Noël et de rester devant sa boutique, pas de jouer l'abruti comme dans la putain de tradition.

Le jeune ricana face à la mauvaise foi évidente et le langage vulgaire de son homologue.

– Vous n'étiez pas très souriant.

– Tsk. Et pourquoi j'aurais souri ? J'aime pas les gosses, c'est trop chiant. Et c'te débile le sait très bien.

– Et pour le petit que vous avez traumatisé ? sourit Eren, amusé, en nettoyant les verres que Jean déposait violemment à côté de lui.

Levi haussa un sourcil avant de froncer ceux-ci à l'extrême.

– Les mioches savent plus se tenir de nos jours. Je l'ai juste remis à sa place.

– Un peu violemment, non ? Pour qu'il parte comme ça, vous n'avez pas dû y aller avec des baguettes, lui fit remarquer le brun, un brin taquin.

– Et pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? Il a dit que j'étais dégueulasse avec mes guenilles en me crachant des morceaux de bouffe à la gueule ! J'allais certainement pas me laisser faire par un putain de mouflet qui n'a aucune manière, lui répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

– En tout cas, ça n'a pas plu à sa mère, ricana l'autre en la revoyant hurler contre lui.

– Les femmes sont chiantes, elles braillent toujours pour rien, dit vaguement Levi en regardant dans le vide.

Il releva les yeux, les encrant dans ceux du gamin.

– Si elle ne sait pas élever son gosse correctement, c'est sont problème. Mais elle n'avait pas à me beugler dessus comme une putain de vache qui a la chiasse pour mon soi-disant manque de savoir-vivre, alors que son morpion à un putain de problème d'éducation.

– Mais un bras d'honneur, tout de même !

En entendant le rire amusé d'Eren, Levi s'autorisa un petit sourire.

– Autant la conforter dans son idée, dit-il avec nonchalance.

Quelqu'un entra avec fracas dans le bar, faisant claquer la porte en verre contre la vitre. L'adolescent grimaça en entendant le cri de protestation que fit le mur transparent.

– Levi ! s'exclama une voix criarde.

Celui-ci se raidit sur son tabouret, serrant la tasse de café qu'il avait terminé depuis quelques temps.

– Putain, pas elle... grinça-t-il après avoir grogné.

Étonné par la soudaine irritation du petit homme, Eren observa la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était une grande femme rectiligne portant des vêtements simples mais chics. Un grand sourire à moitié fou étirait ses lèvres, un éclat dérangeant brillant dans ses yeux marrons. Ses lunettes ajoutaient un aspect excentrique à sa personne, de même que les mèches brunes qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval.

– J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfui, s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Levi.

– Il aurait peut-être mieux valu, marmonna-t-il en serrant les dents.

La femme releva les yeux vers le brun, les écarquillant quand son regard croisa le sien.

– Oh, mon Dieu ! Regardez-moi ces magnifiques perles !

Elle se releva brusquement et attrapa le jeune garçon, claquant ses mains sur ses joues et examinant ses orbes comme s'ils étaient la huitième merveille du monde.

– Quels immenses yeux ! Et toutes ces nuances de couleur ! Il y a du bleu, du vert, du doré, du gris !

Elle tourna son visage, rapprochant le sien encore plus près.

– Il y a même du noir ! Juste là !

Eren vit du coin de l'œil le doigt de la folle se lever, sûrement dans l'intention de montrer où était le fameux noir. Il commença à paniquer, ayant peur qu'elle ne lui crève les yeux mais Levi le sauva en tirant la femme en arrière, la faisant lâcher prise et se rasseoir brutalement.

– Tu peux pas rester en place deux putains de minutes ?! lui hurla-t-il dessus en la fusillant du regard.

Elle le fixa quelques instants avant d'exploser d'un rire tonitruant.

– T'énerve pas, j'ai compris : je te le laisse, fit-elle en chuchotant à l'égard de Levi.

Elle zieuta ensuite l'adolescent avec un air bizarre, celui-ci la questionnant du regard. Elle sourit d'une manière aliénée puis lança un regard appuyé et éloquent à l'homme, se recevant pour toute réponse un coup de poing dans les côtes de la part de ce dernier.

– T'es trop violent, geignit-elle en massant son ventre douloureux, une moue boudeuse déformant son faciès.

– Ta gueule. Tu fais chier.

L'autre lâcha un « Nia nia nia ! » tout à fait mature puis lui tira la langue. Le petit homme souffla bruyamment et se leva, attrapant les affaires qu'il avait laissées par terre. La femme se leva également.

– T'as pas quelque chose à faire ? J'sais pas, une boutique à faire tourner peut-être ?

Elle regarda Levi puis mit une main sur son menton, l'air de réfléchir.

– Hum... en effet, admit-elle au bout de plusieurs secondes. Surtout que je suis toute seule aujourd'hui.

Eren écarquilla les yeux. Elle était vraiment folle doublée d'une idiote pour laisser son magasin sans surveillance !

– Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour dégager alors ? Qu'un abruti te vole un truc ? Je te préviens que si ça arrive, t'as pas intérêt de venir me faire chier !

Elle fit la moue mais décida tout de même de partir, montrant aux deux hommes qu'elle avait tout de même un minuscule sens des responsabilités.

Le petit homme souffla une autre fois, puis fouilla dans une des poches de sa veste avant d'en ressortir quelques pièces qu'il posa sur le bar.

– Tiens, gamin.

Celui-ci le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Ils restèrent quelques temps figés, Eren se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise car il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ou faire. Il déglutit, un air terriblement embarrassé se peignant peu à peu sur son visage, ses yeux évitant de regarder ceux en face de lui.

– T'as du papier et un crayon ?

Il releva subitement la tête, fixant bêtement son vis-à-vis.

– T'as du papier et un crayon ? réitéra l'autre en levant ses orbes grises au ciel, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Le brun rougissant encore plus, bredouilla :

– O-oui, bien sûr !

Il attrapa son stylo accroché à une poche de son tablier, et fouilla dans celle-ci pour en ressortir son bloc-note. Il le feuilleta à la recherche d'une page vierge, puis l'arracha quand il l'eut enfin trouvé, le tout exécuté sous le regard perçant de Levi.

– V-voilà.

L'homme attrapa la feuille et le stylo et nota quelque chose dessus. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il fit glisser les deux objets sur le bar et se retourna, marchant vers la sortie, la veste posée nonchalamment sur l'épaule et une main levée.

– A plus, Eren.

Puis il passa la porte et tourna à gauche, disparaissant quand il dépassa la vitre du café-bar.

Le brun frissonna, entendant encore l'homme prononcer son prénom de sa voix grave et blasée, quoiqu'une touche d'amusement venant percer son ton ennuyé.

Il sourit et attrapa la note pour la lire.

 _06-xx-xx-xx-xx_

 _N'hésite pas à m'appeler si_

 _tu as besoin des services d'un_

 _type qui se déguise pendant_

 _son temps libre. J'ai toujours_

 _aimé me costumer en Clochard,_

 _surtout si je dois jouer la scène_

 _du resto, en fait... si tu vois ce_

 _que je veux dire..._

 _Levi_

Le sourire d'Eren s'agrandit, alors qu'une douce nuance rosée vint colorer ses joues. Oui, il voyait très bien ce que l'homme voulait dire et il se fera une joie de l'appeler dans les jours à venir.

Il tourna la feuille, ayant vu que le curieux petit homme avait également écrit derrière. Il descendit ses yeux, rien n'étant noté sur le haut. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait en bas de page.

 _Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que_

 _j'ai écrit un truc aussi niais..._

 _T'es vraiment un sacré gamin pour_

 _m'avoir fait écrire une chose pareille._

 _Et j'arrive déjà à voir ton sourire idiot,_

 _alors enlève-le-moi tout de suite de ton_

 _visage ou je t'égorge !_

En effet, un immense sourire tout à fait benêt éclairait le visage de l'adolescent, mais la menace, loin de lui faire peur, ne fit que le renforcer.

Il rangea précieusement le bout de papier dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, snobant royalement horse-face qui lui hurlait de bouger son cul et de venir l'aider.

Finalement, se dit Eren, cette journée n'était pas si pourrie que ça.

* * *

Comme dit précédemment, ce petit texte a une fin ouverte donc je vous laisse à votre imagination ! ;) Moi, je dois avouer que c'est un happy-end que je vois pour tous les deux ! xD

Bwef, bwef, bwef !

Si vous avez des commentaires à me faire (c'est français, ça ? '-' Ouais je crois (trois mots ajoutés après une intense réflexion x'D)), ne vous gênez pas ! ;D


End file.
